


Melted Ice Cream 〚 TeukChul | 83line 〛

by sleepyhead1399



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Don't copy this work on other sites, Love, M/M, One Shot, sleepyhead1399
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhead1399/pseuds/sleepyhead1399
Summary: "See, this is the art of sharing," Leeteuk said in between kisses. "I love you, Chullie.""I love you more, Teukkie. I love you more."
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 21





	Melted Ice Cream 〚 TeukChul | 83line 〛

Today was such a perfect day for ice cream. _Not really;_ every day was always perfect for ice cream for Heechul. His hot breath transformed the moment it touched the atmosphere. He lowered his head so that his face was half-covered by the thick scarf he was wearing. People were walking so fast as if they were in a rush. Heechul chuckled, remembering his lover who was exactly like them—always busy. He glanced at his watch and sighed, "I hope the place isn't really crowded, or else I'll be late."

A shop decorated with cute flowery complexities was slowly appearing. Heechul's heart started to thump. As he scanned the surroundings, he smiled because the place was almost empty. He pushed the door and a subtle _ring_ was heard. The old lady Heechul knew so much immediately approached him.

"Why are you here? It's getting cold outside, you shouldn't be wandering around," the middle-aged lady said, words laced with worry, and enveloped Heechul in a tight hug. Heechul only smiled and replied the hug; it was comforting. He was lead to sit on a booth and the lady disappeared into her station. The brownish leaves were flown by the wind all over the place as he observed outside of the shop. It was getting colder this day; a signal that winter was nearing. He huffed, feeling annoyed because he suddenly remembered his lover had promised to take him on a vacation at the end of the year.

"Heechul, this is your order. The usual right?"

Heechul snapped at the voice and he saw the lady brought him a cup of ice cream. The cup was filled with chocolate and vanilla ice cream—just perfect, his and his lover's favorite. He immediately paid for it and dashed out of the place. The tears she had been holding broke after he had left.

The ice cream's coldness still seeped through Heechul's gloves. He shivered— from the chill of his ice cream and the wind, but more of the excitement. The park was pretty empty when he arrived. _Good._ His, nope, their usual bench was vacant. His smile stretched wider and he quickly sat on the brisk material.

"He should have been here by now."

Peal laughter coming from behind startled him. He turned around and saw a group of teenagers still in their uniform attire walking together. They seemed so happy and free. His mind wandered back to the day when he was still a high schooler. A simple smile adorned his face when he remembered how silly _he_ was back then.

_-_

"Teukkie, give my ice cream back you thief!!" Heechul ran with all his might, chasing Leeteuk who had snatched his ice cream. The culprit hid behind a big tree and had to press his laugh.

"Teukkie, I know you're there. This is not funny! Come on! It's so hot I barely breathe!"

Leeteuk peeked his head from the branches and he finally came out. Heechul's face was so cute that Leeteuk couldn't hold the urge to pinch his cheek.

"Kiddo, pfftt... You're such a kid, Chullie. Here you go," Leeteuk teased as he handed the ice cream to the owner. Heechul quickly grabbed the cup and stomped his feet off, leaving Leeteuk, to sit on a bench. It was almost the end of summer but the weather that day was exceptionally hot; the ice cream was his rescue. Leeteuk sat beside him and he naturally leaned on the former's broad chest. Heechul scooped the ice cream and hummed happily when the frozen dessert melted instantly inside his mouth. He took another spoonful but Leeteuk quickly pulled his hand and ate the ice cream. Heechul looked up and saw the boy holding him grinning madly. 

"Go buy your own ice cream. Don't take mine!" Heechul whined to which Leeteuk replied by kissing his forehead. 

"Don't wanna! You have to learn about the art of sharing," Leeteuk said, still giggling. Heechul pulled his body away while muttering how old Leeteuk sounded. Instead of giving up, Leeteuk scooped a big amount of ice cream himself and put it in his mouth. Heechul was in disbelief; his eyes dilated and his mouth was agape. However, before he could shove his annoyance, Leeteuk leaned closer and pressed their lips together. A gasp escaped Heechul's lips as the move caught him off guard. What surprised him, even more, was when he felt the melted ice cream from Leeteuk's mouth was flowing smoothly into his own. A moment later, he had been enjoying the kiss as much as he did with the ice cream. The kiss was sweet, literally and figuratively.

This ice cream moment, soon, became their routines even after years and they had their own jobs. They would always come to this park, savoring their favorite ice cream flavor with their favorite person—each other.

"See, this is the art of sharing," Leeteuk said in between kisses. "I love you, Chullie."

"I love you more, Teukkie. I love you more."

_-_

"I love you more," Heechul unconsciously blurted his thought. He couldn't wait to say those words again. It made him feel giddy inside even after years he had been with Leeteuk.

"Hyung."

Let me wait a bit more.

"Hyung, let's go home."

I want to wait for him a bit more.

"He won't come. Let's just go home."

Let me...

Ryeowook strode over to where Heechul sat. So many emotions struck him, but he had to be strong and sane. Heechul was motionless; just like what he always was. Carefully, he helped the older to stand up, and finally, Heechul seemed to understand what time it was. Time for him to go home; time for him to wake up from his dream. A cold breeze hit his face lightly only added the sorrow he had been denying all along.

As he arrived at his house, Heechul went up to his room straight away, ignoring his parents' fussiness. He loathed it. He hated it so much. They wouldn't understand what he felt. If they understood, they would let him wait for Leeteuk as long as it took. Heechul locked the door and a second later, he threw his body on the soft mattress. Tears that he didn't know where they came from streamed down endlessly like rain on the last spring. When he wanted to wipe them away, the gloves he wore felt so sticky. He took them off and his tears suddenly became too familiar. The ice cream had melted down onto his gloves. He thought the chilly weather of late autumn was stronger than the coldness of the ice cream; he thought it could keep the ice stay frozen until Leeteuk came back and gave what he deserved. His grip on the gloves tightened that his knuckles turned white. 

Finally, he dropped his body on the cold floor and sobbed harder. Even after he waited years and years; even after the ice cream had melted a thousand times; he wouldn't come back. Leeteuk wouldn't be there to hug him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay, to spend any seasons together, to give him a lecture about the art of sharing...

...to give him the kisses he missed so much. Through his teary, blurry sight, Heechul stared at the gloves and finally closed his eyes. The same way he would fall asleep for almost two years.

"I've been waiting for you until the ice cream melts away, why aren't you back? Why do you leave me?"

Why _did_ you leave me?

Ryeowook sat on the couch in the living room. He was worn out for always convincing his cousin to go home. An old newspaper caught his sight and he pulled the soaked papers that had been beginning to dry. He knew what wetted the materials—the tears he knew so much. The news on the headline was still vividly fresh in his memory.

"Teuk-hyung, _he_ is lost without you."

> _"...the accident involving a man and a drunk driver happened in front of an ice cream shop last Saturday. Unfortunately, the man lost so much blood and couldn't be saved. He died on the way to the hospital. The police..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ♡


End file.
